


pretty boys with sparkly eyes

by cashtonglows



Series: it's christmas time mfs [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Barista Ashton Irwin, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Hurt Calum Hood, Idiots in Love, Kinda, Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood Friendship, M/M, Michael Clifford & Calum Hood Friendship, Mistletoe, Protective Ashton Irwin, Protective Michael Clifford, Self-Titled Era, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alright you get it bye, and calum works retail, ashton irwins sunshine smile, but like barely hes fine, christmastime pt 2, yep ash wears bandanas and everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashtonglows/pseuds/cashtonglows
Summary: Calum was sure he had never seen anyone look so positively gorgeous in his entire life. Especially not so early in the morning and especially not working the morning shift at Starbucks during the holidays.—Calum didn’t really mind working retail during the holidays all that much. Especially when there were cute baristas named Ashton serving his morning coffee and saving him from angry customers.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: it's christmas time mfs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036953
Kudos: 21





	pretty boys with sparkly eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey im back with more 5sos holiday fluff! i really love how this one turned out n i hope yall love it, too! so enjoy about 3.9k worth of holiday cashton fluff because i always write more when it comes to them haha  
> also this is posted on my tumblr (@cashtonglows) if you wanna check it out!  
> love u  
> lou

Calum had always liked his job. Sure, he was a broke college student and could probably do better than making minimum wage working at the Vans store in the shopping mall, but he _liked _it. Really, he did.__

____

Calum’s best friends since high school, Michael and Luke, worked with him almost every day. His schedule was flexible, and his manager was nice, too. His breaks were just long enough, and he never really felt stressed while working.

____

There was no reason for Calum to dread going to work, all things considered. He had it good, and today was just like any other day.

____

Except it wasn’t.

____

December was probably Calum’s least favorite month of the year, or at least, through the lens of a retail job, it was. He hardly had any days off, and _of course _his store was one of the ones that went absolutely crazy on Black Friday deals. In fact, Vans extended Black Friday for the next _two weeks _after the initial day, always resulting in an intimidating line trailing outside of their door. A line that Calum always felt guilty for skipping when he walked in for his shift, even though he literally worked there (he still got dirty glances from customers).____

_______ _ _ _

Luckily, Calum had a relatively short shift on December second, just working from open to around three in the afternoon, depending on how busy it all got. That being said, Calum’s alarm had gone off at a painful five in the morning, and his body still felt sluggish even after getting the store ready to open.

_______ _ _ _

Calum glanced at the time on the computer. _6:30 AM. ___

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The store opened at seven, in just thirty minutes, and, looking at the line that had already formed, Calum knew what kind of day it was going to be.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

And he knew he couldn’t last his shift (no matter how short it was) without coffee.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Calum rushed to the stock room and grabbed his wallet. “Luke! I’m going to get coffee, can you open the gates if I’m not back?” He called hopefully.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

A tuft of blonde hair poked around the corner, Luke’s blue eyes somehow sparkling under the fluorescent lights. “Yeah, yeah, no problem. Just so long as Michael’s here before seven.” He mumbled, his teeth catching on his lip ring. “And get me a cold brew! Please!” Luke called out when Calum had started to leave.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Calum scoffed, mentally adding a _sixth _coffee on Luke’s ‘pay me back’ list as he headed towards the front of the store. He lifted the gate and ducked out, avoiding annoyed glances from customers as he lowered it back down, locking it for good measure.__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum practically ran to the Starbucks that was located not too far from his store, his fingers drumming against the railing of the escalator as he went to the bottom floor. Once he was there, Calum saw that there were only a few people waiting in line for coffee, and he exhaled in relief, taking his place behind two girls who looked far too awake for this time of day.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum tapped his foot against the tile, hoping that Luke had everything under control and Michael would fucking show up for his shift on time. He had only been waiting in line for around ten minutes, so there was still plenty of time. But, of course, that didn’t stop Calum from worrying.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It only took him thirty more seconds to notice the gorgeous hazel eyes behind the counter.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum had to physically stop his jaw from dropping once he laid eyes on the barista. He had light brown curls that were held back with a bandana, and his skin was fairly tan for the beginning of December. Dimples made their way onto the boy’s face every time he smiled, which was often, Calum noticed.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His smile was blinding, too. Absolutely radiant and finding a way to melt away all of Calum’s fatigue without a hint of espresso.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum was sure he had never seen _anyone _look so positively gorgeous in his entire life. Especially not so early in the morning and especially not working the morning shift at Starbucks during the holidays.__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hi! Uhm, are you ready to order?” A bright voice rang out, snapping Calum back into reality.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He blinked, realizing, of course, the bright voice belonged to the even brighter barista, who was shining that sunshine smile right in Calum’s stupid face. He cleared his throat, awkwardly stepping forward to order.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Alright, well, I’m Ashton. What can I get for you today?” The barista, _Ashton _, (which was a perfect name, if you asked Calum) asked cheerily.__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum glanced down at Ashton’s name tag, studying the little doodles that surrounded his name. It was, honestly, adorable. _Ashton _was adorable.__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His eyes sparkled, but not like Luke’s did. Luke’s eyes were more of a shine, whereas Ashton’s were just… _sparkly _. Calum had never seen eyes like Ashton’s. He had never seen anyone like Ashton.__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And Calum was speechless.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Are, uhm, are you alright?” Ashton asked, his brows furrowing together in confusion.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum blinked again, nodding furiously. “Yeah, I’m alright. Sorry, just tired.” He replied, still somewhat telling the truth.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ashton nodded in understanding. “I feel you on that one. You work at the Vans store upstairs?”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum mirrored Ashton’s confused expression from just seconds ago. “How did you…?” 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Had Ashton really come into the store and seen Calum before? And Calum, what, just _didn’t _notice that the human embodiment of the sun was right in front of him? He had to have noticed, he would’ve. Ashton wasn’t someone that Calum _wouldn’t _notice, it was practically impossible since he was so—____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Your name tag, mate.” Ashton laughed, nodding towards Calum’s chest, where a Vans lanyard hung from his neck and dangled in front of him.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum’s cheeks flushed red. “Oh, right. Name tag.” He shook his head because he can flirt better than whatever the fuck this was. He was just tired. It was early, that was all.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ashton laughed again (Calum swore that Ashton’s laugh had the full capability of solving all of the world’s problems). “So, you need some coffee on this nice and early morning?” He asked, not sounding bothered that he had to repeat himself. Again.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum nodded, for some reason feeling the need to mentally prepare himself to talk to Ashton again. “Yeah, could I just get a grande cold brew?” He asked carefully. 

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sure thing.” Ashton pressed a few buttons on the register in front of him. “Just the cold brew?”

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum mentally cursed himself for forgetting his own drink. Because now he had to say that he wanted something else. Like an idiot.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Okay, maybe he was being a _bit _too hard on himself. Ashton had been nothing but friendly, and he wouldn’t mind that Calum was an incompetent idiot who couldn’t remember coffee orders or English when he was around pretty boys with sparkly eyes.__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum shook his head. “Sorry, can I also get a grande iced white mocha with sweet cream—”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ashton cut him off. “Sweet cream cold foam and caramel drizzle?” He finished, a knowing smirk on his face. 

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum tilted his head slightly, confused. “What, is my coffee order on my name tag, too?” He asked with a grin.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ashton giggled. Like, actually fucking _giggled _. This couldn’t be real. “No, no, that’s just a pretty popular drink. I do this thing where I count how many of those I make a day.” Ashton explained, still giggling slightly. “And, thanks to you, I’ve just gotten to ten.”__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well, I’m sorry my coffee order isn’t memorable.” Calum teased, leaning into the playful banter he and Ashton seemed to be having and handing his card over to the counter to pay.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ashton smiled playfully and took the card. “I think I’ll remember you just fine, Calum.” He replied, swiping Calum’s card and handing it back to him.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“How do you know my n—” Calum began to ask, stopping himself when he realized. “Name tag.”

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ashton just giggled again before turning around to grab the cups needed for Calum’s drinks. He handed them to his coworker, who’s name tag read ‘Sierra’, and turned his attention to the next customer. Calum watched as he took their order, and he tried not to let that fact that Ashton’s eyes only kept their sparkle when he was talking to Calum get him too excited.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

In just a few minutes, Calum heard his name called, and he made his way to the counter to grab his drinks from Sierra. “Thanks.” He said, taking a drink in each hand and making failed attempts to grab two straws from the dispenser.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ashton was in front of him in an instant, a drink carrier in hand. “Here, take this.” He said, taking the drinks from Calum’s hand and putting them in the carrier. Ashton looked back up with a smile. “Better?”

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum felt his cheeks flush when Ashton’s hands brushed his own while handing the drinks back to him. “Uh, yeah, better. Thanks.” He mumbled, getting momentarily lost in the sparkle in Ashton’s eyes (which had reappeared, Calum noticed).

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Anytime!” Ashton said cheerily, handing Calum two straws.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum smiled weakly, hating himself for getting so flustered around this boy, and made his way back to Vans. As he was waiting on the escalator, he pulled his phone out, wincing at the time. 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_7:15 AM. ___

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___Shit. ____ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___Taking the stairs two at a time, Calum quickly rushed to Vans, cringing when he saw a man waiting impatiently for the gate to open. Everyone else who had been waiting seemed to have left, hopefully understanding that they could come back as soon as the store opened. Once he got to the front, he saw Michael and Luke waiting right behind the gate, apologies tumbling out of their mouths._ _ _

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Calum! Jesus, you locked the gate, you fucking idiot. And you took the only pair of keys we’ve got.” Michael snapped, shooting a frustrated glare at Calum.

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum looked down at his wrist, where the keys were hanging from, mentally cursing himself for the second time that day. He quickly lowered himself to the ground, setting the drinks on the tile beneath him, and unlocked the gate. “Sorry, sorry. Lost track of time.”

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Luke and Michael pulled the gate up, muttering more apologies to the frustrated customer as he walked in. Calum took a breath before reaching for the drinks that he had set down, only for the customer to accidentally kick the entire carrier over, spilling the drinks on both his and Calum’s shoes as well as everywhere on the tile floor.

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum groaned, looking up to see who had kicked the drinks (and he really wasn’t sure if it even was an accident, considering he had placed the coffees pretty far away from the line), only for a furious voice to beat him to it. “You’ve gotta be fucking _joking _. These shoes are brand new!”__

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The voice belonged to a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties. He was wearing a pair of black Nikes (which totally didn’t look new at all, in Calum’s opinion), which were now slightly stained from Luke’s cold brew. It was nothing compared to Calum’s shoes, which were, of course, all white Vans. They were covered in caramel and sweet cream foam, and a few ice cubes had begun to melt on the ground.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sorry, I’m sorry.” Calum babbled, even though he wasn’t at fault. Probably. He glanced up at Luke, who had been watching the entire interaction with sad eyes.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“My cold brew…” Luke muttered, his voice sad.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum rolled his eyes. “Towel?”

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Luke nodded, quickly grabbing the set of paper towels from the counter while Michael set up a ‘Wet Floor’ sign before walking back to the counter to grab a trash bin. Luke crouched down beside him and helped him clean up the spilled coffee, and, as Calum wiped away the last of his iced white mocha, he felt the last bit of energy from his interaction with Ashton fade away with it.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After a minute or so, Calum stood up, tossing the paper towels in the trash bin that Michael had placed in the corner. “Sorry, Lu.” Calum apologized, earning a shrug from his friend, who had begun making final touches to the display items in the store.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum sighed, trying to refocus his attention away from the traumatic loss of caffeine and onto his actual _job _. But, Ashton aside, nothing was really working out for Calum today.__

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey, you gonna apologize to me?” The man with the Nikes asked in a gruff voice.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum whipped around, his brows furrowing together in confusion because _didn’t he already apologize? _“I’m so sorry… I thought I put them more out of the way than I did.” He mumbled awkwardly, not exactly enjoying where this conversation seemed to be going.__

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah, well you didn’t. And now my shoes are ruined.” The man snapped.

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum flinched, his eyes making a quick scan of the store for Luke and Michael, who were nowhere to be found. _Probably in the stockroom, _Calum figured.__

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He gave a stiff laugh, his hand rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. “I mean, if you want to grab a new pair while you’re here, we have plenty.” Calum tried his hand at a joke in an attempt to lighten the mood of the situation.

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Judging by the man’s now narrowed eyes, Calum would say his attempt had failed.

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Was that supposed to be funny?” He responded, his voice growing even more angry (if that was even possible).

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum swallowed hard. “N-no, sorry. I just—” He cut himself off, knowing whatever bullshit he was about to cover himself with was useless.

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You’re just bad at your job.” The man retorted with a biting tone that made Calum flinch again. “You went to get coffee for yourself, making everyone in line wait an extra fifteen minutes for you to open this store because you, apparently, took the last set of keys. And then you spilled the coffee _everywhere _, ruined my shoes and had the nerve to joke about it?”__

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum clenched his jaw, his patience wearing thin. “Look, I’m sorry, alright? But you’re the one who kicked the drinks over in the first place, so this isn’t all on me. I’ve been nothing but polite, so I don’t know what you want from me at this point.” He snapped, unable to hold back the annoyance in his voice as he folded his arms over his chest defensively.

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Because, really, Calum was fed up. He had woken up far too early and had only one other person helping him set things up for the morning. His coffee, the single lighthouse guiding him through the waves of a retail job, was gone, and all he wanted to do was go back downstairs to talk to the pretty Starbucks worker whose eyes sparkled.

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But, alas, here he was. Dealing with some entitled asshole who was too impatient to wait fifteen minutes for the gates to open so that he could buy some stupid Christmas present for his stupid kids.

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yeah, so Calum was being dramatic, but he didn’t really care at this point.

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The man’s eyes narrowed even further, glinting with anger. He moved closer to Calum until he was hovering over him dangerously and fisted his hands into the collar of Calum’s green hoodie, pressing him up against the wall harshly.

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum immediately tugged away. “Hey! Let—”

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The man interrupted him before he could get anything else out. “What I _want _is to be let into the store when it’s supposed to open. What I _want _is a pair of shoes that aren’t stained with some shitty drink. What I _want _is a respectful apology without all this extra sass.”______

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Out of the corner of his eye, Calum saw Luke and Michael walking out of the stockroom, freezing in place when they saw what was going on. Calum was now held up against a wall by a man twice his size, the wet floor sign now tipped over on its side, and a few people standing outside of the store watching the entire interaction.

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Get off! It’s just coffee!” Calum complained, desperately squirming around in the man’s grip.

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The man opened his mouth to say something, Calum bracing himself for the worst, but he soon felt the man being pulled away from him. It took him a minute to find his balance again, straightening out the fabric of his hoodie before looking up, assuming Michael and Luke had pulled the man off of him.

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But it wasn’t Michael and Luke.

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was _Ashton _.__

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The barista still had his apron tied around his waist, his name tag falling off slightly due to the sudden motion of tearing the man off of Calum. He had a Starbucks bag hanging from his mouth, and he kept both hands planted firmly on the man’s shoulders. Now that he was out from behind the counter, Calum saw that a pair of ripped jeans were hugging Ashton’s legs, and he was wearing all black Converse. Despite everything going on, Calum raised his eyebrows, impressed at Ashton’s shoe choice.

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He was more of a Vans guy himself, considering his job and everything, but Calum did love the sleek look of the black Converse. Ashton looked great in them, too, and Calum really thought that—

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What the hell, man?” Michael’s irritated voice snapped Calum out of his thoughts. “I get this is annoying, but this is _not _how you deal with things.”__

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Luke quickly rushed to Calum’s side, wrapping his arm around his shoulders protectively (even though Calum was completely, one hundred percent fine). “You alright, Cal?” He asked.

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum glanced at Ashton, who was looking at him and Luke with curious eyes. He nodded, brushing Luke off of him gently and trying not to think about Ashton’s studying gaze. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Calum replied, shifting his reassuring gaze to Luke.

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The man made another move towards Calum, but Ashton, the bag still dangling from his mouth, quickly moved in between them and firmly placed his hands on the man’s chest. The corner of Calum’s mouth twitched up into a small smile at the protectiveness of the act, and he felt his heart flutter in his chest despite almost getting punched in the nose by a scary man with anger issues.

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Michael gripped the man’s bicep tight, dragging him out of the store with a furious glare. “I see you even _speak _to Calum again, and I’m calling security on your sorry ass.” He hissed, venom dripping from his voice.__

________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The man glared furiously at Michael, raking his eyes across all four of them before stalking off, earning a few judgmental glances from the people who were still watching from outside.

________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Once everything was back under control, Calum ran a hand through his black curls, exasperated from the entire situation. He shot a thankful glance towards Michael, who began welcoming customers into the store, apologizing for everything that had happened. Luke gave Calum a smile and a light nudge to the shoulders before following Michael’s lead, leaving Calum alone with Ashton, who _still _had the bag hanging out of his mouth.__

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum smiled softly, taking the Starbucks bag straight from Ashton’s teeth and handing it to him. “Thanks for that, Ashton.”

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“How did you— right, name tag.” Ashton said with a smile, earning a light laugh from Calum. “And it was nothing, really.”

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum scoffed. “Nothing?” He repeated playfully. “You saved my life!”

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ashton blinked. “Saved your life? I saved you from getting a nasty bruise on your face, at best.” 

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Exactly.” Calum said. “A bruise would’ve ruined my perfect face, therefore ruining my life. So, yeah, you saved my life.”

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ashton giggled, and Calum felt the stupid butterflies fluttering around in his stomach again. “I guess your face is pretty perfect.”

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Why, thank you. Yours is adorable, if I do say so myself.” Calum watched as Ashton’s sunshine smile graced his features, shining brighter than the countless Christmas lights Luke had decorated the store with. “Why’d you come back, anyways?”

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ashton blinked, as if he had forgotten why himself until Calum mentioned it. “Oh!” He exclaimed, handing the bag over to Calum. “I forgot to, like, give it to you. We do this thing… for the holidays. Like, giving people free Christmas cookies and all. I, uhm, I made that one myself.”

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum pulled the cookie out of the bag, his heart skipping a beat when he laid his eyes on an iced cookie in the shape of a snowman, top hat and all. He glanced up at Ashton, whose sparkling eyes looked almost nervous as he waited for Calum’s reaction.

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And Calum knew exactly why those eyes were nervous.

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Really?” Calum asked, raising an eyebrow. “I didn’t see you give a free cookie to anyone else.” He commented, his tone mocking a curious one.

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ashton bit his lip, his dimples popping out as he smiled sheepishly. “Guess I forgot to give it to everyone else, too.”

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Mhm.” Calum hummed. “And are you gonna go around delivering the cookies to everyone else now?”

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ashton giggled, the sound ringing throughout the store. “Okay, fine.” He rolled his eyes. “I just wanted an excuse to see you again. Happy?”

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum smiled fondly, nodding his head. “Well, considering the fact that I don’t have coffee anymore, I’d say you’ll be seeing me again very soon.”

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Can’t wait.” Ashton replied, suddenly looking nervous. He mindlessly tugged at the bandana that was containing his curls before timidly bringing his gaze up to the Christmas lights above them. “Oh, is that mistletoe?”

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum furrowed his brows together in confusion and looked up at the ceiling. Because, no, there wasn’t anything hanging from the ceiling except for the lights that Luke had put up. He looked back down to reply to Ashton, only to be met with a hand on his waist and a pair of lips inches away from his own.

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Calum smiled, tilting his head forward. “It’s only mistletoe if those two drinks are on the house.” He teased, wrapping his arms around Ashton’s neck.

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ashton bit his lip again, grinning brightly. “Done.” He said, tilting his head up just enough to close the distance between them.

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ashton’s lips were soft, just like his voice and his laugh and his smile. The kiss didn’t last long, just a few seconds (which was fair considering Calum was technically still _working _), but it was enough to replace any kind of sleepiness Calum had been feeling with a rush of energy.__

____________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He pulled away, opening his eyes to lock with Ashton’s, which were still sparkling under the lights. Calum placed a playful kiss onto Ashton’s nose, making the barista flush slightly and laugh again. “I’ll see you soon?”

____________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ashton nodded, giving Calum’s lips one last kiss before bounding out of the store. As he left, Calum was pretty sure that Ashton’s eyes had given some of their sparkle to the store, as the lights seemed to shine brighter than normal.

____________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But Ashton’s eyes were still just as sparkly as they were when they met, and no Christmas lights or spilled coffees could dim them. And Calum hoped that he could somehow find a way to keep those sparkly eyes in his life.

____________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And, well, if he could kiss Ashton again, things would be pretty perfect in his opinion.

____________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments are appreciated!  
> check out my tumblr - @cashtonglows !  
> lou xx


End file.
